familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pskov Oblast
Pskov Oblast ( , Pskovskaya oblast) is a federal subject of Russia (an oblast). Pskov Oblast borders the countries of Estonia and Latvia, as well as Belarus. It is the westernmost federal subject of contiguous Russia (i.e. excluding the exclave of Kaliningrad Oblast). Its major cities are the administrative center Pskov (pop. 202,000) and Velikiye Luki (pop. 104,000). Area: 55,300 km². Population: 673,500 (2010). Between 2002 and 2010, the area lost an additional 11.5% of its population.Shuster, Simon (9 May 2011). Abandon All Hope: The Russian Region that's Dying on Europe's Doorstep, Time (magazine) Andrei Turchak is the current governor. Mikhail Kuznetsov was the governor until he was replaced by Russian president Dmitri Medvedev in February 2009. Natural resources One of the most important natural resources of Pskov Oblast is wood. Forest takes up to one third of the territory of the region. Overall stocks of woods as for 1 January 2005 were 331,2 Million cubic meters.Natural Resources, The website of Pskov Oblast administration. Retrieved 2009-08-26 Economy Despite its proximity to Europe, Pskov Oblast is one of the poorest regions of Russia: the gross regional product for 2008 was 73.4 billion rubles, in per capita terms - 104,800 rubles per year (73rd place). Валовой региональный продукт The volume of shipped goods in the first half of 2010 amounted to 22.2 billion rubles[http://pskovstat.gks.ru/digital/region2/2007/ibd100720_5.htm Объем отгруженных товаров , the production of agriculture in 2009 - 9,3 billion rubles ПРОДУКЦИЯ СЕЛЬСКОГО ХОЗЯЙСТВА ПО КАТЕГОРИЯМ ХОЗЯЙСТВ , the amount of work in construction in 2009 - 6,1 billion rubles ОБЪЕМ РАБОТ, ВЫПОЛНЕННЫХ ПО ВИДУ ЭКОНОМИЧЕСКОЙ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ «СТРОИТЕЛЬСТВО». The volume of paid services to the population in the first half of 2010 amounted to 7,3 billion rubles. Turnover of retail trade in 2009 - 52.7 billion rubles, wholesale - 41.0 billion rubles Территориальный орган Федеральной службы государственной статистики по Псковской области — Торговля и услуги . Industry The main industrial units in Pskov Oblast are the Velikoluksky Locomotive Works and the Avtoelektroarmatura factory Agriculture Agricultural sector is an important area of the regional economy. The dominant industry of agriculture - dairy and beef cattle, poultry, vegetable and potato. More than 70% of households are engaged in the production of milk. In the region there are more than 560 agricultural enterprises of various organizational among which over 205,000 individual farms. Administrative divisions The oblast includes 25 rayons (districts) and 2 urban okrugs (circles). Urban Okrugs (Circles) Rayons (Districts): Demographics For the first half of 2007, the birth rate was 9.1 per 1000 http://demoscope.ru/weekly/2007/0301/barom04.php According to the 2002 Census the 'national composition' was: *94.25% Russian *1.64% Ukrainian *1.27% Belarusians *0.42% Gypsies *0.30% Armenian *0.20% Tatar *0.17% Azeri *0.15% Estonian *0.11% Moldovan *0.09% Latvian *0.09% German *0.09% Chuvash *0.08% Jewish *0.08% Polish *0.07% Chechen *0.05% Finnish *0.05% Lithuanian *0.04% Georgian *0.04% Mordvin *many other groups of less than three hundred persons each. *an additional 0.34% of residents declined to state their nationality or ethnocultural identity on the census questionnaire. Vital Statistics for 2007: Source *Birth Rate: 9.52 per 1000 References Category:Pskov Oblast Category:Federal subjects of Russia